Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is the sequel to the game Epic Mickey. It was revealed on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls were leaked and they revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and appeared on multiple consoles including later-announced Wii U version. A separate Epic Mickey game for the Nintendo 3DS, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, has also been developed by Dreamrift Studios instead of Junction Point. Unlike the first, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two ''features full voice-acting in addition to original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark Himilstein. It is rated E with Cartoon Violence by the ESRB. Warren Spector announced a release date of November 18, 2012 in North America and September 26, 2012 in Europe as 'Epic Mickey: The Power of 2. Production Survey Leak During an online marketing survey, two questions were asked that leaked the development of Epic Mickey 2. "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." Shortly after asking this question, another question asked participants which title they preferred from the following list: *Epic Mickey 2: Return of the Mad Doctor *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Epic Mickey 2: Mystery on Mean Street *Epic Mickey 2 "Secret Project" At the end of the March 2012 issue of ''Nintendo Power Magazine'', it was stated that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (Referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). It was eventually revealed that Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two indeed was the "Secret" Project. Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It was then confirmed that several characters such as Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, the Mad Doctor, Pete and Yen Sid would also reappear. It was revealed during an interview, that not only was there to be new locations in the game (Warren Spector specifically brought up Frontierland) but old locations would return, but have been altered by earthquakes and other disasters. *The camera issues were addressed during the interview, and apparently there have been over a thousand specific changes to the camera. *It was also confirmed by Spector that the characters would have full-voice acting in this game as opposed to the first game where they only made noises and grunts. In addition, the game would also apparently be a musical. *Songs and music would change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is "armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity" and is either controlled by another player or running as an NPC. Story The game is set some time after the original Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor, whom Mickey defeated in the first game, mysteriously returns to the Wasteland, despite having been supposedly blown up in the first game. He claims to have realized the error of his ways and offers to work with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the other residents of Wasteland to repair the damage recently caused by earthquakes in order to make amends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Oswald agrees. However, not long after accepting the Mad Doctor's help, the Wasteland begins to suffer even more damage than before. Becoming suspicious that the Mad Doctor is not keeping his part of the bargain, Gremlin Gus, Oswald's friend and adviser, and Ortensia, Oswald's love interest, decide to contact Mickey Mouse, who saved the Wasteland in the first game, to ask for his help. They do so, and Mickey, climbing through the television screen to retrieve the magical paint-and-thinner-spraying paintbrush from Yen Sid's workshop after having it confiscated at the end of the first Epic Mickey. With Gus's help, Mickey returns to the Wasteland to assist in uncovering the truth behind the Mad Doctor's supposed reformation, teaming up with Oswald along the way. Gameplay In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey is able to use his Paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with his Remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. There are also some abilities using both Mickey and Oswald: revive each other (Mickey paints Oswald and Oswald shocks Mickey's paintbrush to paint him) and combine Mickey's paint or thinner with Oswald's electric beam to create a force field to can be launched as an attack (serves mostly for Beetleworx). The game also includes several songs that one would normally hear in a musical. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running around as an AI controlled character. Certain times where Mickey has to deal with choice and consequence are shown at the end of the game. During the game Mickey can find and win costumes that change his & Oswald's abilities, and at the Hat Shop on Mean Street he can purchase costumes. Mickey can also look for signs with a picture of a camera, walk on them and go into photo mode where Mickey can take photos of the adventure in Wasteland. Inkwells are also introduced turning either Mickey or Oswald Invisible or Invincible after being stepped in. Releases The game was originally announced for Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii. Later on, the Wii U version was announced through the Facebook page. The four original versions were released November 18th, 2012 in North America and September 26, 2012 in Europe. It was later ported to the PS Vita with touch screen capabilities and wi-fi co-op. Over 10 months later the game was also released in Japan, though was only available for the Wii. It was published by Spike Chunsoft. The PC version was cancelled in most countries, however, the English release was later leaked on the internet. Even later than that, the PC version was officially released onto Steam alongside some other Disney game PC ports, in October 2014. The Steam PC version was reported to be a smooth port of the game (quite contrary to ports like the Wii U version) running at a steady 30 fps even on minimal hardware. It even provides audio, subtitles, and interface options for 5 different languages (English, German, Italian, Spanish, and French). Like many console ports and games on Steam, this version is also compatible with Xbox 360 controllers and PC gamepads, supports wide screen natively. However, co-op play was removed for unknown reasons. On August 3, 2017, the game was added to the Xbox One's library of playable Xbox 360 games. Reception Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two received mixed to positive reviews, with most complaints being the game not fixing issues that were present in the original. Many reviewers also commented that the game had a lot of potential which it failed to live up to. The Wii U port was often criticized for it's stuttering framerate. IGN also criticized the port for not making much use of the Wii U gamepad's features. Some reviewers as well as fans also criticized Oswald's transition to hero, believing him to be a more interesting character with his jealous streak.http://www.videogamer.com/reviews/disney_epic_mickey_2_the_power_of_2_review.html Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritics gave the Wii version 67.60% and 64/100, the Xbox 360 version 60.80% and 59/100 the PlayStation 3 version 57.83% and 59/100, the Wii U version 55.42% and 57/100, and the PlayStation Vita version 51.50% and 57/100. The PSVita version was criticized particularly harshly for being released 7 months later (even though it was a port of the original) yet somehow being considered worse than the original. IGN described the new controls as a 'hit-and-miss affair'. Sales By the end of 2012, Epic Mickey 2 sold 529,000 copies in the United States. By the end of 2010, its predecessor had sold at least 1.3 million. In a recent interview, Warren Spector stated that he was 'in doubt' about the future of the series. Despite heavy advertising and due to gameplay criticism, the game barely sold a quarter of the copies the original did, making it a commercial bomb (its sales were scoped at around 2 million), despite being available on multiple platforms. Following these financial losses, Disney made an official statement on January 29, 2013 that Junction Point Studios was to be closed in order to direct resources to other projects. It is revealed that Disney still owns the Epic Mickey IP, but has no plan for the series. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack was released on 13th November 2013. The songs on the tracklist are: #Yen Sid's Lab #Help Me, Help You - Sung by The Mad Doctor #Mean Street #Building a Building #Floats #Meet Daisy #Disney Gulch #Music Land #I'm Falling Apart - Sung by The Mad Doctor #Skeleton Dance #Blot Dragon #Prescott and The Pumps #Floatyard #Intro to Blot Alley #The Mad Doctor Isn't Mad - Sung by the Mad Doctor and Oswald #Dioramas #Prescott's Machine #Fall of Prescott - Sung by The Mad Doctor, Gremlin Prescott, Big Bad Pete, and Daisy #Ventureland Combat #Autopia Exploration #The Mad Doctor's Plan - Sung by The Mad Doctor #The Mad Doctor's Attic #That's What Heroes Do - The Mad Doctor, Oswald, and Mickey #A Hero's Second Chance - Cole Plante (Bonus Track) Potential Titles *Epic Mickey 2: Return of the Mad Doctor' *Epic Mickey 2: Mystery on Mean Street'' *''﻿Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (selected) *''Epic Mickey 2'' Trivia *Many of the Gremlins in the game are no longer named individually, but instead named after their color of clothing (Ie. Green Gremlin, Blue Gremlin, etc.). Similarly, some of the residences of Mean Street no longer have unique names either. Most of the NPCs in the game with names are ones that had their names carried over from the first game. *The leaked PC version of the game couldn't be played as it requires a code which has yet to be cracked. *In the Extras page of the Main Menu, there is a button that says Cartoon. The Cartoon it plays is The Skeleton Dance, which is also a Projector in the same game. *Much of the game's content was scrapped due to time constraints likely placed by the publisher. Warren Spector stated that, if he had more time on the game, he would have added a bunch more songs and a much more interactive audio approach he had in the original design document.http://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/34fdjb/hi_i_am_warren_spector_a_game_developer_from/ Scrapped Content Gallery Videos External links * Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game * Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First * Official Epic Mickey website *Japanese Epic Mickey 2 website it:Disney Epic Mickey 2: l'Avventura di Topolino e Oswald Category:Game Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Production Category:Series